Sincerity
by miuchandra
Summary: Hidup hanya sebuah putaran berarti. Bagaimana cara aku menjalaninya dan apa yang harus aku perbuat? Bagiku, Naoto sudahlah cukup. Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki ayahnya sekarang, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa memilikinya. Naru/Saku
1. Chapter 1

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura!"

"_Arrrgggghhhhh!"_ suaranya terdengar menyakitkan. Tsunade terus menyemangati wanita yang akan menjadi ibu itu.

_"Kita kencan, ya Sakura-chan!"  
><em>

_"Boleh saja. Asal kau tidak bicarakan ini pada teman-teman!"_

"Ya! Kepalanya sudah terlihat. Bersabarlah dan terus mendorong!"

"_Arrrrrghhhh..._Naruto!"

_"Kau sahabatku. Dan aku akan selalu melindungimu, Sakura-chan."_

Wanita itu bercucuran keringat. Penuh tenaga yang besar untuk menjalani sebuah persalinan. Dia terus berusaha, dia ingin segera melihat anak pertamanya.

_Tidak. Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini Sakura. Itu hanya ucapan bocah._

"_Arrrgggggggggghhhhhh_!" suara kesakitan yang sangat kencang membuat Tsunade semakin bahagia. Inilah akhirnya.

"_Oeeeeeeek..._" tangisan bayi pertamanya begitu indah. Sakura masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dari perjuangan itu.

_Pada akhirnya, dia sama sekali tidak menepati janji bukan? Dia bahkan tidak menemani perjuanganku disini melahirkan anaknya. Karena memang aku tidak menginginkannya._

"Selamat Sakura. Bayinya laki-laki!" Seru Tsunade sambil menggendong bayi yang masih bermandikan darah ibunya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia sebagai ibu yang baru.

_"Selamat datang..._Naoto._"_ perlahan ibu muda itu menutup matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerity<br>**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mata. Mengingat kejadian itu kembali. Senang dan bahagia. Rasanya 5 tahun yang lalu itu adalah anugrah terindah yang di berikan Kami-sama.<p>

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Lahir di desa Konoha, umurku sekarang 22 tahun. Aku telah menjadi ninja medis di desa Suna selama 6 tahun.

"Aku tidak ingin di rayakan ulang tahunku."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir. Naoto mulai tumbuh besar sekarang. Dia bahkan berpikir layaknya orang dewasa. Mungkin dia mewariskan kepintaranku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu ayah."

Aku memandangi mata hijaunya yang seperti milikku. Dan lagi-lagi dia selalu meminta permintaan ini setiap tahun. Ya, hanya di hari ulang tahunnya saja dia meminta ingin bertemu ayahnya.

"Ayah masih sibuk. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke toko mainan atau kue dango?" tawarku. Aku masih ingin membujukknya dan menghalangi pikirannya tentang ayahnya.

"Kenapa ayah selalu sibuk, bu? Apa ayah tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Apa karena aku ini jelek?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Anak ini kian mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tunggu dulu, jelek katanya?

"Kau tampan seperti ayahmu." Aku mengacak rambut pirangnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu ayah!" rewelnya anak ini. Bagaimana aku harus mengeluarkan macam-macam alasan agar ia tidak membicarakan ayahnya?

_"_Tidak sekarang, Naoto!_"_ Aku mulai menegaskan suaraku. Ya, dia agak sedikit terdiam. Ini lebih baik. Itulah yang aku suka darinya. Dia juga mewariskan sifat seperti ayahnya yang takut pada ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bermain ke rumah Kazekage saja!"

Aku menghela napasku lagi, "Baiklah. Kenakan mantel dan sepatu boot mu."

**.*.*.*.**

"Selamat ulang tahun Naoto!" Gaara berteriak menyambut Naoto. Anak itu membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Temari. Naoto selalu merepotkan. Apalagi ini tahun baru." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Dia tersenyum, "Justru sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu Naoto." jawabnya.

Aku memperhatikan Gaara dan Naoto yang sedang bermain di halaman yang sangat luas tertutup pasir. Mereka berdua membuat orang-orangan dari pasir itu. Begitu tersipu aku melihat pandangan ini. Andai saja ayahnya ada di antara mereka berdua.

_"Kenapa kau harus pergi ke Suna, Sakura-chan? Tidak ada ninja medis sehebat dirimu di Konoha!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang kusut.  
><em>

"Kau masih tidak ingin memberitahunya?"

Aku cukup terkejut dan sedikit menjauh dari jendela itu. "Sakura?"

"Ma-maaf Temari." aku sedikit panik. Bisa-bisanya aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Lalu aku menunjukkan senyum pada Temari.

Dia tidak membalasnya, matanya kini beralih ke jendela. "Aku bahagia melihat Gaara begitu akrab dengan Naoto." Kini dia memandangku, "Tapi, mau sampai kapan terus begini?"

"Aku bisa mengurus Naoto sendiri. Lagi pula, aku tidak begitu peduli lagi. Hidup ini, bebas memilih _kan'_? Naruto adalah Hokage. Dia juga mempunyai orang yang begitu mencintainya."

Dia terdiam. Benar-benar, Temari selalu memaksaku untuk bertemu pria yang hanya aku temui setahun sekali.

"Bagaimanapun, aku akan kembali ke Konoha untuk melapor pada Hokage." Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau harus membawanya. Setidaknya kenalkan Naoto pada orang tuamu, Sakura."

**.*.*.*.**

_Ingin sekali aku menguraikan air mata. Apa salah anak ini sehingga aku harus memisahkan dari ayahnya?_

_Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh mengganggu ketenangan hidup Naruto. Aku yakin dia tidak menginginkan Naoto._

_"Ayahmu masih hidup, nak. Hanya saja ayah harus menyelesaikan urusan pentingnya. Suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali."_

Akhirnya aku selesai menikmati kue dango di salah satu kedai di Suna. Walau tidak seenak milik Konoha, aku hanya ingin memakannya.

"Lalu kita makan ramen ya, bu? Ayo cepat bu, jalannya!"

Anak ini lincah sekali. "Sudah ibu katakan berapa kali, ramen itu tidak baik untukmu." Dia terus saja menarik-narik tanganku untuk segera keluar dari kedai itu.

"Sakura, ya?"

Suara ini?

Tubuhku mendadak menjadi kaku. Seaakan aku tidak bisa bergerak, mata ku tetap terbuka dan tidak bisa menutupnya. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Sakura? Benar _kan'_?"

Aku ingin berlari kencang menerpa tajamnya pasir yang menusuk tulangku.

"Sakura, kau mendengarku?" dia mulai menyentuh pundakku. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Kini perlahan aku bisa menutup mata dan membukanya lagi. Naoto menggenggam erat tanganku, tentu saja aku melarang dia berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Shi-Shikamaru..." desahku pelan.

Dia tersenyum, "Sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu disini?"

"Baik-baik s-saja. A-aku sangat menyukainya."

"Kau yakin?"

Yang benar saja, seakaan Shikamaru tidak bisa di bohongi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, jenius?"

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "Aku bosan menjadi penasihat Hokage. Ini menyebalkan."

Seperti dugaanku. Lalu kuberanikan untuk memandang bola matanya yang perlahan menuju ke arah buah hatiku. Dia menyerengitkan alisnya, "Keponakanmu?"

_Don't be kidding me, Shikamaru! _Ingin sekali aku meninjunya.

"Halo, aku Shikamaru. Kau?"

Dia memberikan tangannya pada anakku. Mengajak putera kecil ku untuk berjabat tangan.

Naoto menarik tanganku, "Ibu, siapa orang ini?"

Aku selalu mengajarkan puteraku untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. Dia sangat penurut.

"_IBU_?!" Shikamaru terlihat begitu terkejut, _"_Kau sudah menikah?!"

"Kami sudah memutuskan hubungan kami." aku sedikit berbisik, sama sekali tidak ingin Naoto mendengar hal ini.

Shikamaru memandangku tidak percaya. Dia terdiam sebentar, "Siapa nama anakmu?"

Aku tertawa, "Kau bisa bertanya sendiri padanya, jenius."

Perlahan pria berambut hitam itu sedikit menunduk, memandang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sangat menggemaskan. "Baiklah. Aku Shikamaru. Teman ibumu saat masih di akademi. Jadi tidak perlu takut._" _Shikamaru tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?"

"Naoto. Naoto Haruno."

**.*.*.*.**

"Banyak sekali yang telah kau lewatkan di Konoha. Ya, teman-teman kita." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?" aku melirik anakku yang sedang makan banyak. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya, dia sedang ingin menikmati mi khas Jepang yang panas. Tentu saja karena Naoto yang mengeluh kelaparan ingin menikmati ramen.

"Entah perasaanku saja. Atau, anak ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Aku serius Sakura. Lihat saja dari rambutnya. Dan, makanan yang sedang ia makan sekarang."

Aku melirik anakku lagi. Ya, dia percis seperti dirinya. Orang yang sangat aku cintai. Cukup melihatnya setiap hari, hatiku sudah terhibur.

"Tidak masalah jika menggunakan margamu. Tapi boleh kau jujur padaku, apa ayahnya,"

**.*.*.*.**

Ini salah satu alasan. Begitu mengajak Naoto, orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku akan menanyakan siapa ayahnya, dan dimana dia. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya, hanya saja orang itu tinggal sejarah.

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Shikamaru yang cukup singkat, aku segera menemui Temari untuk menitipkan Naoto seperti biasa.

Ya, dalam lima tahun ini aku cukup lihai untuk menutupi keberadaan Naoto dengan jurusku. Bagaimanapun ayahnya selalu datang ke Suna setahun sekali untuk membicarakan urusan sesama Kage. Dia juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengetahui laporan dariku, setidaknya juga―mengajakku kembali ke Konoha.

Mataku kembali terpejam.

Dia melakukannya berulang kali dalam satu malam itu. Aku yakin dia tidak sadar, dan memang aku tidak ingin bercerita apapun padanya. Aku cukup bahagia melihat dia tidur pulas di kamarnya yang telah ku rapikan.

Keesokan hari saat aku harus berangkat misi ke Suna. Aku memintanya untuk melupakanku dan mencari gadis lain untuk menemani hidupnya. Memintanya sambil menangis, tentu saja. Dia setuju, walau mengutarakannya dengan berat.

Andai saja Naruto tahu, sejak malam itu dirahimku telah tertanam benihnya.

Aku sangat menyukainya, hanya saja...

_Saat umur kandunganku memasuki bulan ke-5, aku bersih keras untuk kembali ke Konoha di temani Kankurou dan Temari. Bagaimana dengan wajahku? Aku terlihat begitu bahagia untuk memberitahu kabar ini. Perutku juga terlihat semakin membesar._

_"Cepatlah beritahu Naruto, bagaimana sebaiknya dengan bayi kalian."  
><em>

_Aku tersenyum pekat. Bagaimana cara seorang wanita memberi tahu sahabatnya bahwa ia telah mengandung anaknya? Sebenarnya aku bahagi sekali. Tapi, semua berubah ketika aku menemui Ino lebih dulu..._

_"Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata."_

_Hatiku hancur lebur. Dan aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan air mataku._

_"Hei kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, ya? Ayolah Sakura, semua orang tahu kalian selalu bertengkar akan hal-hal aneh."_

_Bukan hanya menyukainya, Ino. Aku mengandung anaknya!_

_"Setelah kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami, Naruto begitu terpukul. Dia beruntung, ada Hinata yang selalu menjaganya saat sakit. Aku tahu karena aku sering merawat Naruto di rumah sakit juga. Kau harusnya bersyukur akan sahabatmu, Sakura."_

_Entah kenapa aku merasa kotor sekali._

_"Kau tahu sendiri kan', Hinata sudah lama menyukai Naruto. Ya di saat dia sedang terpuruk, Hinata selalu ada disampingnya. Kejadian paling menyedihkan ketika Hinata menyatakan perasaannya saat melawan Pain dulu. Mungkin dia tersentuh akan kebaikannya." Ino menghela napasnya, "Setelah perang melawan Madara berakhir. Semua kembali normal dan hidup damai. Hanya saja kau malah menerima misi ke Suna."  
><em>

_Aku perlahan mengusap perutku. Entah bagaimana rasanya sakit sekali. Ekspresi wajahku berubah-ubah. Ino malah memperhatikan perutku dibalik baju yang sangat lebar ini.  
><em>

_"Sakura, perutmu?"_

_Ino bukan gadis yang bodoh, tapi apa dari tadi ia tak menyadarinya? Ya, mungkin kurang dari pencahayaan di toko bunga ini dan juga chakra yang belum di hasilkan bayi kecilku.  
><em>

_"Sakura, ini alasanmu pakai baju yang sangat longgar?"_

_"Ya?"  
><em>

_"Kau hamil?!"_

_"Sudah lima bulan. Sebenarnya aku ke Konoha ingin berobat ke Tsunade-shisou." aku tersenyum, menahan sakit yang menjalar di perutku._

_"Kau melakukan hubungan bebas di sana? Apa kau gila?!" _

_Aku tidak ingin Ino mengetahuinya lebih dalam lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin menanggungnya sendiri._

_"Ya, begitulah. Aku tidak ingin menggugurkannya. Jadi bairkan saja. Ino, setelah kupikir-pikir...aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tuaku. Aku akan segera kembali ke Suna, biarkan aku menetap sebentar disini."_

_Sedangkan Kankurou dan Temari memang sedang ada urusan untuk menyiapkan ujian para Chuunin._

_Ino mendenguskan napasnya kesal, "Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan menyesal ya."_

**_.*.*.*._**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku bersama Shikamaru yang mengajakku untuk berbicara serius lagi. Kenapa dengan pria jenius ini? Dulu dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan urusan pribadiku. Atau karena ini menyangkut anak sahabatnya?

"Aku ingin kau jujur sekarang. Dia, anak Naruto kan?!" suara itu bahkan terdengar membentak. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang lagi. Pipiku memerah menahan marah. "Memang apa urusanmu?!" teriakku.

"Pantas saja," Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku semakin menatapnya dengan serius. "Dia selalu bermimpi mempunyai anak laki-laki."

Aku terkejut, rasanya seperti petir menyambar hatiku. Bulir air mata perlahan keluar dari kelopak mataku.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Kau tidak hanya membuatnya menderita saat di akademi, setelah kau pindah dari Konoha kau tetap saja membuatnya semakin menderita. Memisahkan Naruto dengan anaknya!"

Lututku lemas, air mataku semakin banyak berhamburan keluar. Shikamaru tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupanku.

"Jadi ini alasan Tsunade-sama benar-benar memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke Suna waktu itu. Untuk membantu persalinanmu?"

Shikamaru menatapku kasihan, ia banyak mendecak. Berjalan bolak-balik, berusaha berpikiran jernih.

"Cepatlah, cepatlah pergi ke Konoha!"

"M-maksudmu?" aku keheranan dengan ekspresi Shikamaru sekarang.

"Ajaklah anaknya, beritahu dia selama ini yang ia impikan adalah nyata!"

Aku mengelak cepat, "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

Shikamaru mencengkram kedua bahuku, pandangannya begitu tajam.

"Naruto. Akan. Menikahi. Hinata. Besok."

Tubuhku semakin lemas. Air mataku semakin bertumpah ruah. Aku memang sudah membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, namun kenapa di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku semakin menginginkannya lagi?

Shikamaru mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya, "Lima tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Selama itu, kau dan dia bertahan dalam ketidak pastian. Kalian berdua seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat di lingkungan sendiri. Dan lima tahun juga, kau menyimpan itu semua dengan rapi."

Shikamaru memundurkan dirinya, menatap wanita yang sedang menangis pilu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, kita harus berangkat sekarang."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pada akhirnya aku malah mengikutimu seperti ini." Sakura masih menggendong anaknya di punggungnya. Perlahan wanita itu berhenti.

"Kita sudah setengah jalan Sakura. Jangan menghujaniku dengan ocehanmu itu." Shikamaru ikut berhenti. "Kita istirahat sebentar."

Sakura menuruni Naoto yang berada di punggunya. Ia melepaskan ikatan-ikatan agar anak semata wayangnya tidak terjatuh. Wajah mungilnya menampakkan ia sedang tertidur pulas. Shikamaru memperhatikannya iba. Perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. "Padahal Naoto tadi terlihat senang sekali." Shikamaru menghela napasnya.

"Tentu saja senang. Ia tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya sejak lahir." Sakura tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu perasaanku, Shikamaru? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ke Konoha sekarang ini."

Shikamaru terdiam.

"Besok adalah hari pernikahan mereka, lalu untuk apa kedatanganku? Mengacaukan pernikahan mereka dengan membawa anak kecil berumur lima tahun?" Sakura membelai rambut Naoto lembut. "Dan menunjukkan pernikahan ayahnya yang baru pertama kali ia temui?" Sakura tersenyum, "Kau membuatku seolah wanita gila."

Sakura mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari tangannya, ia mulai memperkuat pertahanan tubuh milik Naoto. Hari sudah menjelang sore.

"Apa kau, tidak ingin mencari ayah yang baru untuknya?" Sakura tersentak kaget, sempat aliran chakra miliknya terhenti, namun ia menyambungnya lagi. "Gaara menawarkanku untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku menolak."

"Hebat, kau bahkan bisa memiliki Kazekage juga." Shikamaru tertawa, "Sebenarnya kau wanita yang beruntung Sakura, hanya saja terlalu banyak pikiran yang membebanimu." Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, "Setelah mengobatinya, cepatlah kita menuju Konoha. Saat matahari terbenam ini kita akan tiba, setidaknya sebelum perjanjian itu terucap."

* * *

><p><strong>Sincerity<strong>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

* * *

><p><em>"Ayah."<em>

_Aku mendengar suara ini lagi._

_"Ayah, apa ayah yakin akan menikahi nona Hyuuga?"_

_Aku akan menikahinya karena dia yang memintaku._

_"Ayah, ibu menderita sejak kehadiranku di perutnya. Ibu memang orang yang pembohong seperti yang ayah bilang."_

_Maksudmu?_

_"Ayah, paham maksudku?"_

_Tunggu, apa maksudmu?!_

Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin menjalar di tubuhnya. Nafasnya kian menderu.

"K-kenapa mimpi ini semakin sering mendatangiku?"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Ia bahkan menindih berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lagi-lagi aku ketiduran."

Matanya perlahan menatap jendela. Besok memang hari pernikahannya. Perjanjian yang telah ia buat dengan Neji saat pertemuannya di dunia roh. Neji adalah sahabatnya, dan janji yang itu harus ditepati. Mungkin ini adalah ujian berat bagi Naruto. Ia memang telah membawa Sasuke kembali pulang, entah apalagi yang ada dipikirannya sekarang malah terbebani dengna janji yang baru.

"Tapi rasanya semakin sakit. Aku seperti ingin melangkahi hari esok."

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Kakashi baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Memang menjadi kebiasaannya memasuki ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"A-aku ketiduran, sensei."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu tentang besok. Semua sudah di urus dengan baik. Jinja, pesta di desa, semua makanan dan kimono untukmu."

"Terimakasih. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Ino, Tenten dan Hanabi telah mengurusnya dengan baik." Kakashi menatap mata berwana biru itu, "Kau tidak terlihat bahagia."

Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku memang tidak bahagia."

"Ayolah Naruto, semua orang tahu bertahun-tahun ini hubungan kalian dekat dan terlihat harmonis. Kalian sepasang kekasih, bukan?" Kakashi mendekati Naruto, ikut memandangi malam di jendela ruangan itu.

"Aku dekat karena ia memang sahabatku. Ia salah satu orang terpenting, dan ia orang yang ingin sekali Neji lindungi." Naruto memejamkan matanya, "Hanya saja ada yang mengganjal hatiku. Bukan dia orang yang tepat untuk ku nikahi besok."

_Deg._

_"Chakra ini."_ batin Naruto. Matanya membulat penuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya."

"Kau harus menjernihkan pikiranmu. Pergilah, ada matsuri tahun baru yang harus kau kunjungi malam ini."

***.*.***

Mereka bertiga baru saja baru saja tiba di gerbang Konoha. "Ini aku, Shikamaru. Bersama Sakura dan putera kecilnya." secara reflek Sakura menepuk punggung Shikamaru cukup keras hingga membangunkan Naoto.

"Bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu?" bisik Sakura dengan nada menekan.

"Hei, itu hanya Kotetsu." jawabnya lirih sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"Cepatlah masuk. Gerbang ini akan di tutup. Matsuri telah di mulai." ucap Kotetsu, ia memandangi seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang ada di punggung Sakura. Mata anak itu perlahan terbuka.

"Manisnya, siapa nama anak itu?" Tanya Izumo yang mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura. Wanita itu agak bergidik ngeri ketika Izumo memperhatikan anaknya dengan seksama.

"Hei Kotetsu, anak ini mirip sekali Hokage-sama."

"Benarkah?" Sekibas angin membuat Kotetsu telah berada di hadapan Sakura sekarang.

"Iya, tapi matanya―"

"Kami pergi dulu." Shikamaru mengeluarkan jurus menghilang sehingga dalam hitungan detik tidak berada di hadapan kedua orang itu lagi.

.*.*.*.

"I-ibu? Kita sudah sampai?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya. Ini Konoha." Mata anak itu terbuka lebar. "Ini tempat kelahiran ibu dan ayah?" Sakura mengangguk lagi. Naoto terlihat begitu senang. Ia jingkrak-jingkrak kesana dan kemari. Sakura mendadak tersenyum, begitu bahagia melihat buah hatinya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi," Naoto berhenti, "aku lahir di Sunagakure."

"Dengar jagoan, tidak penting kau lahir di manapun. Kau lahir dengan selamat saja sudah menjadi anugrah terbesar untuk ibumu." Ucap Shikamaru. "Benarkah, paman?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Ibu, mereka menggunakan pakaian apa?" tanya Naoto polos. "Itu yukata. Kimono tipis yang mudah di pakai."

"Kenapa mereka menggunakan pakaian itu?" tanyanya lagi. "Karena ada matsuri di sini."

"Apa itu matsuri?" Sakura terdiam, jika ia menjelaskan mungkin saja anaknya akan merengek untuk menghadiri acara itu.

"Acara yang sangat menyenangkan. Ada banyak makanan dan barang-barang yang kau inginkan." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin kesana!"

"Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan yukata saat kecil dulu. Aku akan segera kembali." Sekejab Shikamaru menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Angin malam mulai berhembus bersama daun-daun yang gugur.

"Dari sini kita bisa melihat patung-patung Hokage dengan jelas." Sakura mulai berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas tebing. Naoto mengikutinya.

"Lihat, ada Ichidaime, Shodaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime, dan...ayahmu."

"Ayah?!"

"Ayah adalah Hokage di Konoha."

"Siapa namanya?" Naoto menengok ke arah Sakura, wanita muda itu menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan ia menundukkan tubuhnya, air matanya mulai menetes. "Namanya, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura-chan?"

_"Chakra ini, benar-benar kuat seperti yang di miliki Sakura dan, ayah."_

Tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa di gerakkan. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup membalikkan wajahnya pada pria itu.

"Sakura-chan?"

Ia mulai sadar diri, menegakkan tubuhnya. Naoto masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangan pada ibunya yang kaku.

"Sakura-chan?"

Kedua orang itu mulai menengok ke satu arah.

Hanya suara angin yang terdengar berhembus. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terikat dalam kesunyian.

Naruto perlahan melangkahi kakinya, debar jantungnya yang tak karuan membuatnya kebingungan. Wanita dan seorang putera berdiri di hadapannya tanpa berkata apapun. Perlahan kian pasti. Tampak wajah Naoto kian terlihat jelas di matanya.

"A-ayah?"

Naruto kini menghambar langsung pada putera kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Air matanya tumpah ruah sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Anakku." Naoto memeluk ayahnya.

"Aku rindu ayah."

"Ayah juga, nak."

Apa yang selama ini Sakura pikirkan? Melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali menjadi lawan dari persepsinya selama ini. Bukankah pilihannya menjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman di pikiran orang lain. Bahkan hingga ia mampu melahirkan seorang anak.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia perhatikan rambutnya yang pirang cerah seperti miliknya. Bibir dan hidung yang sama sepertinya.

"Kau memiliki mata ibumu." Iris birunya menatap iris hijau yang sama seperti Sakura.

"Menatapmu sama seperti aku menatap ibumu."

Tangan Sakura mulai menyentuh pundak Naruto. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto menghapus air matanya, wajahnya kian serius namun ia menahan emosi. Ia kembali berdiri, menatap seorang wanita yang menjadi teman se-tim-nya dulu. Dengan cepat tangannya melingkar ke pinggang Sakura, tanpa ragu ia langsung menciumnya. Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Ciuman singkat itu terlepas, ada rasa rindu yang mengalir pada diri Sakura.

"N-Naruto..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal? Kau tahu ini menyangkut masalah semua orang, Sakura?"

"M-maafkan aku..." Sakura terunduk.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memarahimu lebih dari ini. Semua sudah terjadi."

Tangan kecil itu menarik-narik jubah putih Naruto, "Ayah, aku ingin ke matsuri."

Emosi Naruto perlahan meredam, "Nama apa yang kau berikan?"

"Naoto Haruno."

.*.*.*.

Matsuri begitu indah malam ini, Naruto, Sakura maupun Naoto begitu menikmatinya. Mulai dari permainan, makanan, dan terpenting adalah kebahagiaan yang terpancar bagi mereka bertiga. Naruto menggendong kemanapun anaknya pergi, walau Sakura hanya bisa berjalan di samping mereka. Itu pun sudah sangat cukup.

Seluruh mata memperhatikan mereka, apa yang Hokage lakukan dengan seorang anak kecil berambut sama dengannya dan sahabat terbaiknya? Naruto tetap menyapa penduduk, tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa yang digendong adalah putera kecilnya. Mereka menanggapi hanya senyum, mana mungkin seorang Hokage yang begitu terkenal tiba-tiba memiliki anak sebesar itu.

"Aku ingin ramen, yah?" Perasaan hangat menjalari tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya menatapi Sakura bingung, "Dia sama percis seperti dirimu." Tatapannya kembali menuju Naoto, "Ramen itu tidak sehat untukmu. Kau butuh gizi yang lebih baik. Makan yang lain saja ya?"

Naoto menggembungkan pipinya yang merah. Begitu menggemaskan sehingga ingin sekali Naruto menciumnya. Dari sore ia memang belum menyentuh makanan, terlebih tugasnya yang menumpuk membuat ia enggan meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah, ayah juga mau. Ayo, akan ayah kenalkan ramen terbaik di desa ini!"

"Ya!" Naoto begitu semangat seperti ayahnya. Mereka berdua tertawa. Mungkinkah jika besok terjadi, Sakura takkan melihatnya seperti ini lagi?

.*.*.*.

"Selamat datang, Hokage-sama."

"Ayolah paman Takeuchi, aku masih Naruto yang dulu." wajahnya yang tampan terlihat begitu semakin manis.

"Ada Sakura juga. Selamat kembali pulang."

"Terimakasih paman." Mereka bertiga menempati bar tersebut. Naoto berada di tengah kedua orang tuanya.

"Lalu siapa ini? Anakmu, Naruto?"

"Iya tentu saja. Mirip sepertiku, _kan_'?"

Takeuchi memperhatikan dengan seksama, ia mendekati wajahnya pada anak bermata hijau itu. "Sangat mirip, aku pikir dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Minato. Tapi, matanya sama seperti yang Sakura miliki, ya?"

Naruto tertawa, "Ya! Sakura-chan _kan'_ memang ibunya." seolah-olah cara berbicara Naruto kembali seperti masanya saat di _chuunin_ dulu. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

"Tapi, bukannya besok kau―ah sudahlah. Kau ingin pesan apa?"

Denyut jantung Sakura seaakan mati, ia benar-benar lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Memberitahu Naruto, lalu? Ia berpikir keras, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Naruto sudah mengetahui semuanya?

Sakura merangkul anaknya perlahan, "N-Naruto aku pikir sebaiknya, aku dan Naoto harus―"

Dengan cepat Naruto menahan tangan Sakura. "Tetaplah,"

Sakura menatap intens pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tetaplah di sini sebentar." Pada awalnya Naruto terlihat serius, namun pandangannya kian melembut. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita jalani bersama."

Perasaan takut Sakura mulai memudar. Ia mulai terasa nyaman ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

"Maaf paman, aku pesan seperti biasa. Naoto ingin pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa juga." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau seperti sering makan disini saja." Naoto tersenyum, Sakura juga. "Aku sama seperti yang Naruto pesan, paman."

"Baiklah. Kalian manis sekali." Takeuchi tersenyum dan segera membuat pesanannya.

"Ayah, siapa itu Minato?"

"Kakekmu. Ia mirip aku, dan juga kau. Ia begitu kuat, tentu sama seperti aku dan kau juga."

.*.*.*.

Naruto menggendong puteranya menuju _flat_ lamanya bersama Sakura. Malam begitu dingin, tentu saja Sakura merasa hangat dengan jubah putih yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati dengannya, Naruto."

"Aku paham. Aku sangat menyayanginya, Sakura."

Pipinya memerah, ia menyukainya.

Sakura membukakan pintu itu, seperti yang dilihatnya sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ruangannya begitu bersih dan terawat. Tak perlu di beritahu siapa yang membersihkannya. Ada kecemburuan yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Akan kurebahkan di kamarku."

Sakura mengangguk.

Ia memandangi ruangan itu seksama. Tidak mungkin seoarang Naruto yang bernotabene pemalas memiliki ruangan tanpa debu. Ia pandangi keseluruhannya. Tampak beberapa foto yang di pajang di atas meja. Ada foto saat bersama Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke dan dirinya. Lalu di sebelahnya ada Yamato-sensei, Naruto, Sai dan dirinya. Entah berapa lama ia telah meninggalkan Konoha.

Langkahnya terus berjalan, sebuah foto yang terpajang di ruang keluarga itu begitu sempurna.

Naruto dan Hinata.

Manis dan cocok pikirnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke rumah orang tuamu?"

Hampir seperti terkena serangan jantung, Sakura menengok perlahan dan menggeleng.

"Aku akan kembali besok, jadi sebaiknya nanti saja."

"Kau sangat menyukai ketertutupan." ucapnya.

"Kalian cocok sekali. Bukankah akan menikah besok?"

Naruto terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak ingin membahas itu.

"Sebagai sahabatmu aku sangat mendukungmu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Biarkan aku dan Nao―"

Dan ciuman itu menghangatkan mereka berdua. Terlihat lampu di ruangan itu mulai gelap. Shikamaru menghela napasnya. Ia merasa lega bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja bersama anaknya. Walaupun sebenarnya ada rasa sedikit perasaan bersalah.

.*.*.*.

"Hinata?"

Seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berkaca diri di hadapannya terlihat menyendu sedih. Matanya sedikit berair, hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ten Ten memandangi wanita itu dengan khawatir. Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil menutup matanya yang meneteskan air mata. Guratan di matanya mulai menghilang. Pipinya merah padam seakan bukan merona akan besok. Ia terlihat marah. Kecewa yang begitu mendalam.

.*.*.*.

Jinja mulai terlihat ramai. Anbu sudah mulai menjaga wilayah itu. Seorang pemimpin Konoha telah bersama dengan wanita cantik bermata intan. Seluruh masyarakat terpana akan mereka berdua.

Ucapan janji suci itu telah terucap. Semuanya menyambut gembira begitu sahabatnya.

Naruto lebih sering terlihat diam, ia tidak ingin memperbanyak gerakannya. Sejak tadi pagi, wanita yang ia cintai bersama anaknya tidak ada di _flat_nya.

"Kau tidak senang dengan semua ini, Naruto-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari suaminya. Hinata merasa sangat terpojokkan.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Naruto masih lengkap mengenakan hakamanya, ia menutup matanya perlahan.

.*.*.*.

Sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan sejak pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Oran-orang merasa senang ketika melihat pemimpin mereka tersenyum bersama sang istri. Tidak ada yang tahu dibalik senyuman itu hanya kepura-puraan.

Shikamaru terus menghela napasnya, hanya dia yang mengetahui kisah di balik senyum palsu itu.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya setelah ini."

Shikamaru memandang heran seorang Hokage muda yang sedang mengurus berkas diatas mejanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaan Hinata sedikit pun?"

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya, Naruto!"

Lelaki hebat itu bergetar, ia memang tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata lebih dari ini. Ia tidak ingin menidurinya. Wanita itu begitu baik dan berhati lembut. Sedangkan ia?

Memang dalam sebulan sekali ia selalu menuju Suna beralasan untuk bertemu Gaara. Tapi dengan tujuan lain, untuk mengetahui keadaan wanita berambut merah muda dan mengajari anak laki-lakinya jurus-jurus hebat.

"Dengar, Hinata akan kemari sebentar lagi."

.*.*.*.

Wanita cantik bermata _emerald_ itu sedang mengelus perutnya yang besar. Putera semata wayangnya baru saja kembali dari akademi. Ia menyapa ibunya lembut. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Kabar ibu, atau kabar adikmu?" tanyanya kembali. Naoto menggembungkan pipinya, "Tentu saja kabar adikku! Selama ayah sedang bertugas, aku yang akan menjaga adikku. Lihat bu, tadi di akademi aku sudah mahir melemparkan kunai, _lho_! Nanti kalau ada yang mengganggu adikku, akan ku berikan dia jutaan kunai!"

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia bangga pada anaknya. "Jadi kau tidak peduli pada ibu?"

Naoto terdiam, ia segera memeluk ibunya. "Adikku saja sekarang berada di perut ibu, itu artinya aku juga akan menjaga ibu."

Sakura tersenyum pekat, wajahnya kian memucat. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah di rumah sakit menunggu proses persalinannya, dan yang terpenting adalah, ayah dari anak yang sedang ia kandung. Walau sudah tidak ada Tsunade ataupun nenek Chiyo yang membantunya lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha keras, Sakura-chan." Seorang wanita seumurannya tersenyum di sebelahnya, "Kau ingat teknik yang telah kuajarkan, _kan'_ Matsuri?"Ia mengangguk. Temari dan Gaara memasuki ruangan itu. Ada perasaan gugup yang memutari ruangan itu."Kau harus berusaha, Sakura."

"Dengar, kami ada disini menyemangatimu." Temari menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ayo Naoto, bersama paman Gaara di luar." Ajak Gaara yang menuntun Naoto.

"Apakah Hinata membenciku, Temari?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Temari menggeleng, "Dia tidak tahu jalan ceritanya."

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kita harus cepat melakukan proses persalinan ini."

.*.*.*.

Naruto memandang gugup isi ruangannya. Hatinya mulai sakit terutama jantungnya yang kini berdebar kencang.

_Tok tok tok._

"Ma-masuklah." Naruto menahan perutnya.

"Naruto-kun. Hari ini aku membawakanmu masakan spesial. Ayo kita makan sama-sama." senyum sang istri begitu memukau. Sedangkan Naruto masih menutupi rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

_Puuuuuufffffff._

Sekejab bayangan itu menghilang di hadapannya.  
>"I-itu kagebunshin?"<p>

.*.*.*.

"_Yak_, Sakura seperti itu. Ambil napasmu kuat-kuat."

"_Arrrrggggghh_...sa-sakit..."

"Matsuri! Kenapa darahnya sebanyak itu?!" Temari menyakan pada sosok kunoichi muda di sampingnya. Matsuri tetap fokus. Temari sebenarnya merasa heran dan sangat gugup. Saat persalinan pertama Sakura, ia tidak mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini.

"Ayo Sakura, sebentar lagi akan keluar!"

"_Naruto!_" tangis Sakura pecah, ia terus berjuang lagi tanpa adanya pria itu di sisinya.

_"Aku rasa, aku akan melahirkan anak perempuan."_

_"Kau memang ninja medis yang hebat."_

_Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia paham betul bahwa yang ia sedang jalani salah. Pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah suami temannya._

_"Kau sudah mengambil marga Haruno untuk anak laki-laki pertama kita. Dengan begitu marga Haruno tidak akan lenyap." __Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat__, "Aku juga tidak ingin keturunan ayahku lenyap."  
><em>

_"Sekarang biarkan aku lah yang memberi ia nama." __Naruto kemudian mengusap perut Sakura yang kian membesar, _

_"Sakuya Namikaze."  
><em>

.*.*.*.

"Na-Naruto, te-tewas?" Kankurou mengerutkan pelipisnya, apa tidak salah dengan berita yang ia dengar?

"Kami baru saja mendapat surat dari Konoha. Ada yang menyerang Hokage dengan kekuatan besar. Mungkin Hokage tidak sadar, hingga―"

Kankurou segera pergi meninggalkan penjaga gerbang Suna. Ingin sekali ia menangis saat itu juga.

.*.*.*.

"APA?!" Gaara tiba-tiba tersentak keras setelah di bisiki Kankurou. Naoto memandang heran.

"Gaara, mari masuk. Anaknya perempuan!" Temari berteriak memanggil Kazekage itu.

Kankurou memandang iba pada adiknya. _"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?"_

"_Ia mengalami pendarahan!"_ Matsuri berteriak kencang dalam hatinya, ia segera mengeluarkan chakra untuk menghentikan pendarahan itu. Temari masih menggendong bayi perempuan yang memiliki rambut-rambut merah muda tipis di kepalanya. Bayi mungil itu masih menangis. Matanya tertutup rapat menutupi iris _shappire _yang seperi dimiliki ayahnya.

"Su-sudahlah Matsuri..." mulut Sakura mulai mengeluarkan darah. "A-aku sudah berbicara pa-pada Naruto."

"Kau bicara apa!" Temari membentaknya.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu meng-menghabiskan c-chakramu." suaranya tertatih-tatih sambil menangis, Naoto segera memeluk ibunya.

"De-dengar nak, a-ayahmu bilang ma-masih ada pa-paman Gaara dan kak Ko-Konohamaru yang akan melatihmu. Shi-Shikamaru juga. Se-semua orang yang ada di sini juga. Ka-kau tidak se-sendirian."

"I-ibu?" Naoto mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Mu-mulai sekarang...jagalah a-adikmu. Sakuya Namikaze."

Wanita muda itu menutup matanya perlahan, terlihat tidak ada oksigen lagi yang ia hirup. Perutnya tidak terpompa udara. Aliran chakra di tangan Matsuri mulai berhenti.

"Ibu!" Dan semua tangisan pecah dalam ruangan itu.

.*.*.*.

Latar belakang putih dan sangat menyilaukan, tempat mereka berdua sedang berdiri.

"Kau yakin tidak apa kita meninggalkan mereka?"

Naruto menengok, memandangi wanita muda yang cantik itu. "Masih ada Sasuke, Gaara, Konohamaru, dan Shikamaru. Mereka orang kepercayaanku yang akan melatih anak kita menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti ayah ibunya."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kita akan selalu ada di hati anak-anak kita."

Tangan kekar pria itu menggandeng wanita di sampingnya. Sebuah dunia baru yang tak pernah mereka masuki.

_Aku berjanji, kita akan kembali dan mengulang semuanya untuk menjadi lebih baik, untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah kita lakukan._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	3. Epilogue

**EPILOG**

* * *

><p>"Jadi puteri itu Sakuya Namikaze?"<p>

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang itu mengangguk, "Ya, Puteri cantik dari kekaisaran Konoha."

"Kenapa bisa orang tua Sakuya tidak bersatu? Kenapa kakek buyutnya buyutnya buyutnya buyutku itu tidak bersatu dengan nenek buyutnya buyutnya buyutnya buyutku?"

Ibunya yang berambut merah tertawa perlahan, "Itu hanya lagenda, Naruto. Kaisar meninggal akibat ada orang jahat yang menyerangnya, sedangkan selingkuhan kaisar itu melahirkan nenek buyutmu."

"Ini memang cerita yang diwariskan turun temurun dari keluarga Namikaze." tambah Minato

Naruto yang berumur lima belas tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Agak sedikit malu _sih_, aku mendengar cerita macam ini. Lagipula keluarga Namikaze itu _kan'_ ada ribuan di Jepang. Berarti apa awal dari keluarga Namikaze itu perselingkuhan?"

Minato tertawa, "Tidak, sepertinya kaisar ingin melanjutkan keturunannya dengan wanita yang sangat ia cintai."

"Mungkin sosok Sakuya itu seperti dewi Amaterasu ya, keluarga Namikaze di mulai saat itu." Kushina mengambilkan sebuah mangkok dan mengisinya dengan nasi untuk suaminya.

"Sakuya itu mempunyai Kakak laki-laki. Tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi rambutnya sama sepertimu."

"Itu artinya sama seperti rambut ayah juga." Naruto menggigit roti itu dengan bosan.

"Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu ini Naruto?" tanya ayahnya tersenyum.

Naruto segera melihat jam yang sedang ia kenakan, "Gawat! Aku telat!" Ia segera berlari dengan jeruk yang masih ada di mulutnya. "Aku pergi ayah, ibu!"

"Entahlah untuk apa keluargamu menceritakan hal ini pada anak cucunya." Kushina memandang Minato heran.

"Aku yakin itu bukan legenda biasa." senyumnya pada istrinya.

.*.*.*.

"Jadi pangeran itu bernama Naoto Haruno?"

Ayahnya mengangguk, "Iya, kakeknya kakeknya kakeknya ayah. Rumornya _sih,_ kaisar bahkan tak pernah menyentuh istrinya. Ribuan tahun yang lalu―"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyerengitkan alisnya, "Aku tidak suka cerita yang tidak ilmiah, yah."

"Memang kau tidak suka dengan legenda itu?" tanya ibunya yang berambut pirang pendek.

Sakura menggeleng. Mebuki hanya menghela napas, "Sikapmu tidak seperti gadis saja."

"Kau tidak punya pacar?" tanya Kizashi. Wajah puterinya tampak memerah, "Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula untuk apa ayah cerita legenda macam itu di hari pertamaku SMA?"

Kizashi mengarahkan matanya ke atas, "Ya...karena di kehidupan sebelum kita ada kejadian yang seperti itu."

"Itu hanya legenda ayah, tidak ada bukti otentik yang bisa membenarkan itu."

Ponsel Sakura berdering, ia segera mengusap _touch screen_ ponselnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

_"Kau tahu, stasiun benar-benar dalam kondisi yang ramai. Aku tidak menyangka akan sepadat ini."_

"Aku akan menyusulmu."

"Jika bisa ya. Kereta sudah datang, nih!_ Bai bai_ _forehead_!" Ino segera menutup percakapan itu. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya panjang.

"Aku berangkat dulu." sambil mengambil tas biru dongkernya,

"Hati-hati ya!"

Sakura tersenyum, lalu segera meninggalkan rumahnya.

.*.*.*.

Gadis itu mendecak sebal, ternyata hari pertama di bulan april begitu padat. "Padahal aku sudah menge-cek kebengrakatannya, tapi ternyata seramai ini. Aku bisa telat!" gerutunya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa telat seperti ini!" Remaja laki-laki itu berlarian menerpa orang-orang yang banyak. Ini memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Kereta arah Sengawa pun datang. Kereta yang mereka nanti-nantikan. Semua orang bertubrukan memasuki gerbong-gerbong itu. Sakura terpental kesana kemari, Naruto menahan orang yang sedari tadi mendorongnya.

Tidak ada yang sadar di antara mereka berdua. Saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Keramaian membuat mereka tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

.*.*.*.

Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran, pohon yang rindang dan menyebarkan aroma yang menenangkan dijalan menuju sekolah.

"Sial! Kalau begini terus aku bisa telat." Naruto kemudian berlari kencang, ototnya bekerja keras hingga tak sadar ia menabrak seorang gadis manis yang sedari tadi di depannya.

"Baka! Kau punya mata tidak?!" suara itu begitu nyaring di telinganya. Ia membalikkan wajahnya kepada seseorang yang telah berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baka'.

"Cerewet! Aku sedang tela―"

Dari situlah mereka memulai, pertemuan yang cukup sederhana namun sangat menyentuh hati. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan kedua manusia yang terlihat cukup romantis dengan seragam sekolah yang sama.

Ketika iris _shappire_ bertemu _emerald_, tebaklah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan?"

* * *

><p><em>Aku di lahirkan kembali untuk mencintaimu lagi.<em> _Akan kuperbaiki semua kesalahanku di masa itu. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab kapan kita bertemu dan kapan kita memulainya dari awal._

_Karena hanyalah kau, cinta abadiku..._


End file.
